


cásate conmigo

by purplepoisonedgem



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Marriage Proposal, no voy a revisar esto asi que perdon por los errores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepoisonedgem/pseuds/purplepoisonedgem
Summary: Cinco veces en las que Richie le propuso matrimonio a Eddie y una vez en la que Eddie lo hizo.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que Richie Tozier le propuso matrimonio a Eddie Kaspbrak fue cuando tenían diez años. 

Habían estado en los Barrens casi toda la tarde y estaban aburridos. Stan y Bill no habían podido llegar. Stan había sido castigado por llegar diez minutos más tarde que su toque de queda y Bill tenía una sesión de terapia para tratar su tartamudeo. Aunque no era un gran problema porque Eddie y Richie se llevaban realmente bien. A pesar de que el de lentes siempre estuviese bromeando-o la mayoría del tiempo- y que Eddie pareciese molesto casi siempre, congeniaban de manera increíble.

Habían leído cómics y andado en los alrededores demasiado tiempo. Mientras caminaban en los Barrens y exploraban un poco más allá, encontraron varias monedas que pudieron ser identificadas gracias a la luz del sol reflejándose en ellas. Finalmente consiguieron juntar un dólar con monedas de diez y cinco centavos. 

Al ser niños y no tener ni idea de lo mucho que podría ayudarles un dólar en las siguientes semanas, decidieron buscar una tienda y hacer una inversión lógica; dulces.

El cálido clima de verano los había acompañado en todo el trayecto. El sol fue testigo de las bromas estúpidas de Richie, los sonrojos de Eddie-aunque se habían conocido a los seis años en el parque infantil de Derry, el pequeño Kaspbrak seguía sin acostumbrarse por completo al enérgico y caótico niño. También presenció el momento en el que a Richie se le ocurrió la idea de proponerle matrimonio al pequeño niño.

No tenía un objetivo muy importante. Lo había visto en las películas que su madre veía en las tardes mientras comía galletas o tomaba algo rojo de un vaso largo y extraño. A Richie le gustaba tontear con Eddie y el niño nunca se quejaba demasiado así que no era una mala idea. 

Cuando llegaron a la tienda sacaron de sus bolsillos todas monedas y mientras el joven detrás de la caja verificaba que era un dólar en total los niños elegían sus dulces.

Eddie compró unos chicles-siempre estaba masticando chicle, siempre que su madre no lo veía, al menos. También mordía los palitos de los bombones por mucho tiempo; sólo eran las primeras señales de la ansiedad que se intensificaria en unos años- y Richie se decidió por un anillo de dulce. Solo habían gastado cincuenta centavos y los restantes cincuenta los dividieron entre ambos. Volvieron a subir a sus bicicletas y pedalearon sin rumbo por las calles de Derry. 

Cuando ya habían pasado mucho tiempo sobre la bicicleta y sus piernas se cansaron, Eddie se encargó de decir lo que podría pasarles si no descansaban.

—Podemos desmayar, Rich— le indico el más pequeño (al menos en tamaño) de los dos—. Hay mucho calor y no estamos bien hidratados, ¿sabes? Sudamos cuando estaba...

—Entiendo, entiendo, pequeñin—le contestó el contrario con tono burlón—. Vayamos al parque, ahí descansaremos, ¿esta bien?

Eddie acepto y siguió a Richie refunfuñando acerca de cómo no era el más pequeño de ellos dos porque le llevaba cuatro meses de edad, a pesar de que Richie fuese más alto que él.

Justo como Richie había dicho, se bajaron en el parque central y sacaron sus dulces de los bolsillos. Al instante, Eddie empezó a masticar uno de sus chicles mientras veía como Richie luchaba por sacar el anillo de dulce de su empaque. 

Cuando finalmente los logro se le quedó viendo al dulce rojo por un largo, largo rato. Cómo si estuviera considerando seriamente comerlo o no. Sin embargo, la idea volvía a surgir de nuevo y se dispuso a hacer lo que se había dicho a si mismo en el trayecto hacia la tienda 

—Eddie, ¿me das uno de tus chicles?—le preguntó.

—Pero si tienes un dulce justo en tu mano— le respondió Eddie mientras señalaba la mano del más alto y hacia una bomba de chicle.

—Me va a servir para otra cosa— le contestó mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Y tú tienes muchos.

—Son solo cinco, Richie— replicó el asmático mientras volvía a mascar el chicle azul que tenía en la boca.

—¡Siguen siendo muchos para tu pequeña boca!— exclamó.

—Callate— le dijo Eddie mientras sus mejillas de coloreaban levemente de rosa—. ¿Y para que te va a servir ese anillo sino que para comerlo? 

—Para esto— respondió mientras se acercaba a Eddie—. Es muy importante.

—¿A qué te..?— Eddie se calló de golpe mientras Richie apoyaba una de sus rodillas frente a él y flexionaba la otra—. ¿Que rayos estás haciendo? 

—Oh, Eddie, cariño, esta es una pregunta muy seria e importante— le dijo en lugar de contestar a su pregunta.

—No sabía que "serio" e "importante" estaban en tu vocabulario— se estaba burlando de él. 

—Y es de suma relevancia que la contestes con toda la sinceridad y emoción que puedas. Ambos nos amamos profundamente— decidió ignorar el bufido del contrario— Y que nos hemos conocido por umm... cuatro largos años, creo que nos conocemos lo demasiado para hacer esto—continuo aunque no pasó desapercibido la manera en la que Eddie movía los pies—. Asi que, Eddie Kapsbrak, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Con esto le extendió el dulce y tomo la pequeña mano izquierda de Eddie en la suya y colocó el anillo de dulce. Levantó la vista y se felicitó a si mismos por ver las mejillas del chico coloreadas de rojo. 

Eddie vió el anillo por un largo rato solo analizandolo antes de levantar la vista y ver a Richie directamente a los ojos. Ante esta acción el de gafas sonrió ampliamente mostrando los espacios donde se le habían caído los dientes hacia ya una semana. 

—No, Richie— le dijo el asmático—. No me casaré contigo porque es ilegal, tenemos diez y esta es otra de tu bromas. Pero gracias por el dulce.

Y con eso, el más pequeño se inclinó a la altura de Richie y le plantó un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo más rojo que el dulce que llevaba en el anular de la mano izquierda. 

Tozier observó cómo se montaba en su bicicleta y salía pedaleando con fuerza, casi como huyendo. Siguió con la vista fija en ese niño hasta que desapareció entre las casas y árboles de Derry. Siempre con una sonrisa en la cara a pesar del rechazo y el robo del anillo.

La primera vez que Richie Tozier le propuso matrimonio a Eddie Kapsbrak fue cuando tenían diez años; era verano, Eddie le dijo que no porque era ilegal, tenían diez años y era una broma... también se comió el anillo.


	2. Chapter 2

La segunda vez que Richie Tozier le propuso matrimonio a Eddie Kapsbrak fue cuando teían quince años.

El grupo de chicos se había extendido. 

Conocieron a Beverly Marsh y Ben Hanscom en el segundo año, a los trece. A pesar de que la chica no era nueva, Richie la había introducido al grupo cuando se la encontró fumando en el mismo punto en el que él lo hacía. Era preciosa. Pelirroja con ojos claros y cautivantes. También era bastante atrevida y jodidamente valiente. Les había agradado al instante. Todos sabían de los rumores que rodeaban a la chica y para ser sinceros, a ninguno le importaba realmente. 

Ben Hanscom era un chico dulce que se había ofrecido a ayudar a Eddie cuando él estaba golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa de la biblioteca ya que no encontraba la información adecuada para su ensayo de historia. Tenía un poco de peso de más pero a ninguno le dió mucho caso. Después de todo eran un grupo de perdedores. El maldito club de los perdedores. No le s molestaba ser así. Estaban bien con eso.

Mike llegó un año después. Bowers lo había perseguido hasta los Barrens y los perdedores lo habían invitado a esconderse en la casita subterránea que Ben había construido. Se unió y luego estaban completos. Estaban bien.

Habían decidido salir.

El frío otoñal los rodeaba. Eran capaces de ver hojas secas volando de aquí a allá. Frente al club de los perdedores se alzaban árboles desnudos sin ninguna hoja que presumir y los que si tenían, solo las tenían secas. 

Milagrosamente, Richie tenía una bufanda alrededor de su cuello que se ondeaba hacia atrás. Al igual que Bill, Stan, Bev y Mike. Eddie y Ben en cambio, estaban cubiertos de varios suéteres y llegaban puestos un par de guantes. Hacia bastante frío como para que fuera otoño.

Habían decidido salir para disfrutar los últimos días de la estación. Todos estaban allí, caminando y charlando entre ellos mientras se dirigían a ningún lugar en particular. 

La idea vino de la nada como la vez anterior. Simplemente se le ocurrió que sería bueno acabar. Acabar con el alboroto que pasaba dentro de él cada vez que Eddie se le acercaba. Estaba seguro de que se debía a que Richie quería volver a hacer algo gracioso o gastarle una broma y así molestarlo y tener un pco de su atención.

El punto era que Richie no había averiguado exactamente por que quería atención del asmático. Y tampoco sabía si era importante que lo supiera.

Richie había empezado a notar cosas en Eddie que antes no notaba. Cómo la manera en la que fruncía levemente el ceño y movía la nariz cuando se concentraba en algo . O como solía organizar cada cosa en su escritorio cada clase y que sólo usaba lapiceros rojos y negros, ningún otro color. También se había dado cuenta que últimamente se estaba arreglando un poco más y el no podía evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía. Lo cual era raro ya que esas cosas pasaban desapercibidas para Richie.

No había pensado muy a fondo lo que significaba todo eso. No en una explicación para todo lo que había estado pasando en él. No quiera buscar, mucho menos encontrar, una explicación a como se ponía nervioso y hacía más estupideces de lo normal cuando el pequeño de le acercaba y le dirigía una de sus espléndidas sonrisas. 

Así que simplemente concluyó que era buena idea y Eddie no sospecharía nada y el podría conseguir que el chico se sonrojara. Todos salían ganando.

—Tengo hambre— había dicho Stan, sacando al rizado de sus pensamientos, regresandolo a la realidad.

Murmullos de concuerdo se habian hecho presentes incluso de parte de Richie. Y por eso estaban caminando por el parque en busca de alguna pequeña venta. 

Después de un largo rato-casi una hora- encontraron un pequeño carrito de pretzels, lo cual se vió como el cielo para el Club de los Perdedores. Todos se aproximaron mientras sacaban dinero de sus bolsillos. 

A pesar de que todos compraron grandes pretzels, Richie se compró una bolsa llena de los mismos pero más pequeños que estaba comiendo en ese momento. 

Y cuando volvió a pensar sobre la propuesta de dió cuenta de que solo le hacía falta un anillo. Mientras miraba el pretzels se dió cuenta que era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Quito dos aros del pretzel y quedó solamente uno. 

Una sonrisa maliciosa bailo en sus labios. Stan y Bev la vieron y alzaron las cejas. 

Todos se dirigieron a la parte del parque llena de árboles y de hojas secas. Se sentaron y las conversaciones empezaron. Richie se posicionó a la par de Eddie y le tocó el hombro.

—¿Si?— le dijo Eddie luego de un pequeño sobresalto mientras se volteaba hacia el pelinegro—. ¿Que quieres, Richie?

—Ven conmigo— le extendió la mano mientras se paraba—. Tengo algo que darte. 

—Esta bien—le dijo luego de un momento y el tono que utilizo fue como de resignación más que de otra cosa. 

Tozier podía no saber muchas cosas pero sabía cuándo poner en vergüenza a alguien y cuando no era adecuado. Aunque no podía negar que a veces se olvidaba de eso y decía cosas inapropiadas en momentos incómodos y por eso su reputación de bocazas. Pero sabía que esta vez los demás perdedores no tenían por que presenciar esa propuesta... y también porque de lo contrario Eddie lo mataría y no reaccionaria de la misma manera de la que lo haría si estuvieran los dos solos.

—Asi que ... ¿qué tienes que darme?— Eddie se había recostado en uno de los árboles detrás de los que estaban.

—Es algo que he estado queriendo hacer desde hace unos cuantos meses— improvisó rápidamente.

—Mmmm... ¿esta bien?

—Asi que... Eddie Kapsbrak— comenzó Richie después de aclararse la garganta—. Eddie Spaghetti, querido Eds...

—Ya te dije que no me digas así, imbécil—lo interrumpió el castaño pero a pesar de su tono fastidiado el pelinegro pudo notar como un leve rubor se extendia por sus mejillas, tiñendolas de rojo.

—Vengo aquí—continuo, ignorando olímpicamente la interrupción del castaño—. Ante ti con el corazón en la mano y los sentimientos a flor de piel a cuestionarte algo de suma relevancia.

—Oh por Dios— susurró Eddie al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con comprensión—. Ya se de qué va esto y juro por...

—Entonces— lo interrumpió Richie, alzando la voz levemente—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

De nuevo, mientras alzaba la vista, algo cosquilleo dentro de él cuando vio las mejillas del más pequeñas completamente rojas. 

Y como la vez anterior, Richie tomó el anillo improvisado y lo colocó en el anular de la mano izquierda de Eddie.

—No seas idiota, Richie— le contestó cuando volvió a posar la vista en el de gafas—. Sigue siendo ilegal y estás bromeando. Pero gracias por la comida. Otra vez.

Eddie se dió la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse de nuevo al círculo que los perdedores formaban mientras se quitaba el improvisado anillo y se lo metía a la boca. 

No sé dió cuenta de la gigantesca sonrisa del contrario mientras se iba. Tampoco fue consiente de los estragos que provocó en él.

La segunda vez que Richie Tozier le propuso matrimonio a Eddie Kapsbrak fue cuando tenían quince años: era otoño, Eddie le dijo no fuera un idiota y que no porque aún era ilegal y era otra broma... y también se comió el anillo.


	3. Chapter 3

La tercera vez que Richie Tozier le propuso matrimonio a Eddie Kaspbrak fue cuando tenían dieciséis años.

Y Richie ya había aceptado que le gustaba Eddie. Más que eso, había aceptado que estaba tremenda e irremediablemente enamorado de él. Lo cual había sido algo duro ya que Richie no quería aceptar todo... eso. 

Eso, lo que le estaba pasando. Lo que todos llamaban "enamorarse". No quería aceptarlo más que todo por el miedo al rechazo y perder a Eddie. En cualquier sentido. Algo muy típico pero no podía arriesgarse.

Lo que fuera que le había estado pasando los últimos años... sabía a qué iba. Al principio no, no sabía el porque se volvía un desastre cada vez que estaba con el asmático. Al principio no.

Pero luego empeoró. Todo él empeoró, todas sus reacciones se hicieron más fuertes, notorias tal vez, pequeñas punzadas de incomodidad, (no celos, al menos no demasiado presentes, porque Richie Tozier nunca había sentido celos o envidia respecto a sus amigos) se hacían presentes cada vez que veía como el castaño daba una de sus espléndidas sonrisas a ciertas personas - y más que todo cuando este había empezado a salir con el chico de su clase de Literatura, Keith (no en citas pero "como amigos" algo de lo que Richie no terminaba de fiarse) que era un partidazo; guapo, fuerte, encantador, amable, atlético y un genio en química, literatura e historia. Básicamente todo lo que Richie no era-. Cada vez más neuronas decidían no procesar sus ideas y se dedicaban a divagar sobre Eddie. 

Eddie y sus pecas. Eddie y sus quejas sobre las bacterias. Eddie y sus adorables rabietas. Eddie y sus sonrisas (en serio, ¿cuántos tipos de sonrisa tenía? Parecía tener una para cada ocasión). Eddie y sus cangureras. Eddie y sus brillantes ojos grises. Eddie y sus gruesos, rosáceos labios. Eddie y su suave, ondulado cabello. 

Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Solo Eddie.

Y no le molestaba. No al principio. Al principio era solo admirar a su amigo. Verlo o escuchar su risa y sentir que una maldita manada de elefantes corría en su estómago, sentir que un pájaro carpintero picaba su corazón y por ello latía tan rápido, sentir como varios monos se ponían en medio de sus neuronas evitando que estás hicieran sinapsis. 

Y ponerse tan estúpido como para andar relacionando sus reacciones con animales.

Solo eran cosas que pasaban en su interior. Nunca las exteriorizaba, se las guardaba para él. No era un gran problema. Y luego las cosas cambiaron porque paso de ser "nada-que-no-pueda-solucionarse" a "como-diablos-salgo-de-esta".

Todos los problemas que antes mantenía para si, se salían de control. Sus manos picaban por tomar las Eddie, a veces hasta se tropezaba con sus propias palabras o se quedaba callado, y solía ver a cualquier lado menos a Eddie. O a quien hablaba de él. 

Se hizo muy evidente y al parecer todo el puto mundo se había dado cuenta. Menos Eddie. Eddie no se daba cuenta porque, carajo, estaba demasiado ocupado babeando sobre Keith como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. 

Y Richie estaba muriendo por eso.

Estaban por terminar el ciclo escolar y entrar en vacaciones de verano. Tozier se había planteado tantas veces decirle a Eddie como se sentía porque a veces, sólo a veces, atrapaba a Eddie mirándolo o sonriéndole. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero cuando por fin estaba a solas con el pequeño perdedor asmático, nunca lo hacía. Todas las palabras se drenaban de su cerebro.

Aunque ninguno era realmente un perdedor, ya no. Había cambiado mucho en los últimos dos años, desde que tenían trece y eran calificados como perdedores por los demás.

Bill había empezado a mostrar su talento en la escritura, lectura y todo referente al mundo literario que lo hacía atractivo para varias chicas. Y su tartamudeo había desaparecido casi por completo.

Stan, seguía siendo algo callado y serio hacia la mayoría de personas la mayoría del tiempo pero ahora lo tomaban mucho más en serio y lo respetaban. Además varias personas entendían y adoraban el humor tan negro y extraño característico suyo.

Cuando Mike entró en la secundaria fue víctima de varios ataques racistas al principio pero empezó a ganar admiración entre la comunidad femenina cuando se unió al equipo de fútbol americano. Después, convenció a Ben de que hiciese lo mismo, el último corrió con una suerte idéntica aunque todos sabían que tenía ojos sólo para Bev.

Beverly había empezado a trabajar en el taller de costura de la escuela y varias chicas le estaban apoyando y le convencieron de que intentara un deporte también. Terminó siendo una fantástica idea ya que había llevado al equipo femenino de baloncesto más lejos de lo que había llegado en años e incluso, tal vez, décadas.

Richie, bueno, Richie, atraía a bastantes chicas por su pinta de chico malo aunque él no lo supiese en el momento. Eso era porque las chicas no sabían que en realidad era un idiota sin filtro que fumaba en las esquinas y siempre estaba reventándose los tímpanos con música a todo volumen. Tampoco sabían que Eddie lo tenía soñando despierto. 

Y Eddie había sido aceptado en general por dos cosas; ser el único que le había plantado cara a Greta Bowie por hacer burla y referencias nada agradables a su sexualidad y por hacer que el encantador Keith Crampton estuviese dispuesto a tener algo con un chico.

Y eso último era lo que frenaba de abrir la boca y dejar que la verdad saliese de ella. Eddie había dicho que le gustaba alguien y que quería decírselo. Cuando lo dijo, en una de las veces en las que todos los perdedores se reunían, Richie había perdido la sonrisa de inmediato. La genuina, al menos. Las comisuras de su boca habían decaído levemente, pero se repuso de inmediato. Las elevó casi al instante pero no con tanta emoción como antes. Nadie pareció darse cuenta.

Y solo pensó que claro que a Eddie le gustaba alguien. Claro que él se había dado cuenta de lo jodidamente asombroso que era y se había fijado en alguien. En alguien muy afortunado. Y claro que Richie no lo iba a hacer sentir incómodo con una declaración que no iba a ser nada sino desastrosa. Y claro que eso le mataba.

Estaría bien, suponía. Todo se arreglaría. Eso pensaba. Eso esperaba. Así que simplemente dejo que todo pasase. No haría nada en absoluto. Ni alejarse ni empezar a robar acciones o pequeñas cosas relativas a una relación romántica. Sabía que eso no le correspondía. Así que fue lo que hizo.

O al menos lo intentó. 

Su único y más grande desliz en su infalible plan fue proponerle matrimonio a Eddie Kaspbrak en frente de Keith Crampton.

Y para ser honestos, no estaba seguro de que se arrepentía. Fue de lo más espontáneo, ridículo, dulce y embarazoso. Fue de lo más Richie. 

Pasó en el aparcamiento de la escuela. 

Los perdedores ya no llevaban bicicletas tan seguido porque eran "demasiado mayores para traer cosas de primaria a la secundaria" según Richie. 

Además, Mike había conseguido una pick-up Chevy de color cereza brillante que podía llevarlos a la escuela, -Bill y Richie habían bautizado a la camioneta como "Marilyn" y ninguno estaba seguro de porque; era una broma privada entre ambos- aunque eso no los paraba de llevar a sus viejas amigas de vez en cuando. 

Ese día fue uno de esos. 

Mike tenía que hacer varias cosas en el pueblo después de que la escuela terminara y solo podía llevarse a Bev y Stan de camino. Ben dijo que iría con Stan a resolver unas cosas y eso solo dejaba a Bill, Richie y Eddie. 

—¿Que-e será de mi b-b-bebé sin mi?— se lamentaba Bill de forma dramática mientras se apoyaba en Stan. Este sólo todo los ojos y lo empujó—. Dime qué c-c-cuidaras bien de ella, Hanlon. Prométeme que cuidaras de Marilyn—, le dijo a Mike, sobre quién había caído después del empujón del judío.

—No seas idiota—, le replicó Mike—. La camioneta ni siquiera es tuya, de ser asi, ya habri...

—Tienes que prometerlo—, lo interrumpió Richie mientras se apoyaba en el otro brazo del moreno—. ¡Oh, que hará mi bebé sin mí! 

—No es de ninguno de ustedes—, resolvió Mike, aunque eso no paro el drama de ambos.

A la salida, Eddie estaba hablando con Keith. Richie y Bill se acercaron. Más bien Richie corrió hacia donde ellos estaban-en su defensa estaban a tres metros de las bicicletas- y Bill lo siguió caminando y rodando los ojos.

Los demás venían un poco más atrás de Bill y todos tenían expresiones divertidas o hastiadas en sus rostros.

Richie en ese momento, mando su plan al carajo. A la mierda no hacer nada. A la mierda tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos. A la mierda todo porque estaba seguro de que si no hacía algo ya. Keith le pediría una cita a Eddie. Y él no iba a perder la oportunidad de que Eddie estuviese soltero. Se paró abruptamente antes de que llegara con ellos y se dió la vuelta. Esta vez empezó a correr hacia Bev y le agarro los hombros mientras inspeccionaba sus orejas. 

—Dame uno de tus aretes, Ringwald—, le dijo mientras extendía la mano-. Date prisa que no tengo todo el día.

—¿Que?—Bev no parecía confundida sino curiosa.

—Necesito uno de tus aretes—, repitió el chico—. Pero apúrate.

Stan volteó a ver a Eddie y luego a Richie y de nuevo a Eddie. Pareció conectar los puntos mientras su boca se abría levemente.

—Daselo, Bev— le indicó a la pelirroja mientras la codeaba levemente—. Va a valer la pena, créeme.

Beverly volteó a verlo como dispuesta discutir pero al ver la cara de Stan se desabrochó uno de los aretes y se puso en la mano a Richie.

—Cuidalo, Tozier, esa mierda cuesta más que todas tus camisetas juntas.

Pero Richie pareció no escucharla y empezó a correr hacia Keith, Eddie y Bill- que los había alcanzado mientras Richie empezaba su estupidez— hasta que fue a pararse al lado del último. 

—Eds, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—No me digas así, idiota. No tengo tiempo para eso, de todas maneras. Ya me iba, Keith se ofreció a llevarme. 

En ese momento Richie decidió que no importaba si míster "soy-perfecto-y-todos-lo-saben" estaba allí. 

Entonces se tiró de rodillas frente a Eddie haciendo que este lo viese hacía abajo con una mueca confundida. 

—¡Oh, Eddie Spaghetti! ¡No sabes cómo rompes mi corazón cuándo me rechazas de esta manera!— se había apoyado en sólo una rodilla mientras miraba hacia arriba con la mano aún empuñada alrededor del arete de Bev—. ¡Y yo pensé que me amabas! ¡Pero no importa! ¡Tengo suficiente amor para los dos!

—Parate, Richie, estás haciendo el ridículo—, le reprendió el castaño a pesar del leve color rosado que habían tomado sus mejillas y las puntas de sus orejas.

—¡Y no dejas que te demuestre mi amor! ¡Oh, creo que no puedo seguir! ¡No puedo seguir si me tratas así!

—Richie, párate.

—¡No! ¡No hasta que me digas que sí! ¡Cásate conmigo, Eds!— esta vez extendió su mano y mostró el arete de Bev. Keith, que sólo los había estado viendo, soltó una palabra que Richie no pudo discernir bien aunque sonó como "idiota"—. ¡Dime qué sí y seré feliz!

—Diablos, Richie, para—, le dijo mientras Richie tomaba su mano izquierda, aún así no la retiró—. No seas estúpido y párate.

—¡No hasta que digas que sí, Eds!—inclino la cabeza mientras aún tenía una mano extendida sosteniendo la de Eddie y el supuesto anillo en la otra—. ¡Me mataré si no lo haces! ¡Lo juro!

—Joder, levántate, Richard— Eddie tenía un tono molesto pero estaba escondiendo una sonrisa y a pesar de que estaba sonrojado, en sus tormentosos ojos grises se veía su vergüenza.

—¡Cariño, pensé que me amabas! ¡Y pensabas abandonarme con míster Perfecto!— estás palabras se sentían dolorosamente reales. Richie sabía que si a Eddie le gustasen los chicos, él no tendría oportunidad frente a Keith. No es que pensase admitir cualquier cosa por Eddie, no en serio, al menos—. ¡Pero ambos sabemos que me amas! ¡Cásate conmigo, amor mío, por favor!

—Sí, Richie, mierda, sí—Eddie pareció cansarse de la charada de Richie y se le vió levemente sorprendido y avergonzado de su respuesta. Sin embargo, al Bocazas no le importaba la razón de su respuesta; se había salido con la suya. Sin esperar demasiado, el de gafas introdujo el dedo anular del chico en el anillo y beso este. Se sonrojo levemente. Luego se paró. 

Eddie le dió un manotazo en el brazo. Le dió una mirada ilegible y se quitó el arete de Beverly del dedo.

—Eres terriblemente...—empezó a murmurar Eddie mientras se dirigía a su amiga para entregarle el supuesto anillo. Estaba jugueteando con el arete pero tenía una media sonrisa plasmada en los labios con los que Richie fantaseaba. Todos los perdedores tenían sonrisas en la cara. 

Richie no pudo evitar ver a Keith y darle una sonrisa petulante mientras sentía si temperatura corporal regresar a la normalidad. El rubio no hizo nada más que bufar, rodar los ojos y dirigirse hacia Eddie. 

La tercera vez que Richie Tozier le propuso matrimonio a Eddie Kaspbrak fue cuando tenían dieciséis años; Eddie le dijo que sí... le devolvió el anillo a Bev y lo golpeó en el brazo. Richie lo tomo como un rotundo éxito.


	4. Chapter 4

La cuarta vez que Richie Tozier le propuso matrimonio a Eddie Kaspbrak fue cuando tenían dieciocho años.

Le propuso matrimonio pero Richie Tozier era un maldito desastre-lo cuál no era una novedad realmente, pero esto tenía otro significado-. Estaba todo el tema sobre las hormonas y demás. El hecho de ser prácticamente universitarios también contribuía a que estuviese tan... perdido. 

Había estado sintiéndose mal. 

Últimamente, levantarse de la cama suponía mucho más esfuerzo del que nunca lo había hecho. Suponía minutos de ver al techo, buscando una buena razón para plantar sus pies en el suelo y salir. Comer también se sentía como una carga. Hacer bromas y malos chistes, parecían una memoria lejana. Se sentía, simplemente, mal. Erróneo. Desubicado, más que todo. No le dió mucha importancia al principio, pues suponía que era algo por lo que todos los adolescentes pasaban. 

Así pasaron unas cuantas semanas, hasta que empezó a perder el sueño. Se quedaba despierto hasta muy tarde sin poder hacer más que sobreanalizar las cosas y pensar sobre temas de los cuales no quería saber nada pero no podía evitar que su mente se desviase por esos caminos. Y cuando finalmente lograba dormir, se despertaba cada cuántas horas.

Odiaba no poder dormir normalmente.

Odiaba llorar sin aparente motivo por las noches.

Odiaba sentirse tan erróneo. 

Dejó que otras semanas pasaran así hasta que le contó a sus padres. Recordaba que ambos habían cruzado miradas con ojos angustiados y levemente tristes.

Al día siguiente estaba sentado en frente de una psicóloga. 

Le hizo varias preguntas; ¿has perdido horas de sueño? ¿hay actividades las cuáles no te resultan tan placenteras como antes? ¿aumento de líbido? ¿llanto sin razón? ¿pensamientos suicidas?

Richie las contestó todas. Si, varias. Algunas. Tal vez un poco. Sí, demasiado. Sí. 

Salió de esa sala con una prescripción de pastillas para la depresión. 

Depresión. 

Richie tenía depresión. 

El gran comediante, el que tenía una broma y sonrisa para todo, el que tenía el mejor promedio de su clase, el que decía tantas idioteces que lo habían apodado 'Bocazas', él, Richie Tozier, tenía depresión.

Empezó a llorar por eso también. 

No le dijo a ninguno de sus amigos. No tenía porque preocuparlos con sus problemas porque todo el mundo tiene los suyos propios. No debían angustiarse por él. No... no valía la pena, realmente.

Fingía que estaba bien y seguía con su vida como si aún estuviese completamente bien. Pero se dieron cuenta. Claro que se dieron cuenta. 

No le sacaron el tema a colación hasta un día en la cafetería. 

Estaba yendo camino allá con el brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Beverly ya que ambos habían ido por un momento a fumar en el gimnasio. 

—Deberíamos dejarlo—le había dicho Beverly mientras aplastaba la colilla de su cigarrillo contra la pared y pasaba tirándola en el bote de basura justo fuera del gimnasio. 

—Sí—había asentido Richie, y sus palabras fueron acompañadas del humo de la última calada que le quedaba al cigarrillo—. Deberíamos. 

También había pasado tirando la colilla en el bote de basura y luego, había rebuscado un chicle en los bolsillos de su pantalón pero no había encontrado ni una pelusa.

—¿Lo dejarías?—, le preguntó Beverly unos pasillos antes de entrar a la cafetería.

—¿El fumar?—, la chica asintió y él se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez, por algo que realmente valga la pena.

—Vale....—se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego volvió con una pregunta—. ¿Cómo Eddie?

—¿Eddie? Dudo que a mi querido Spaghetti le importe que fume... porque, vamos, me veo súper sexy haciéndolo—meneó las cejas con una sonrisa burlona, de esas de las que cada vez le costaba más esbozar. 

—Sabes que si se preocupa-—le contestó rodando los ojos—. Además, no me negaste que puedas llegar a hacerlo. Después de todo, he escuchado que harías lo que fuera por la persona de la que estás enamorado—, él solo se encogió de hombros.

Richie no se sorprendió ante el hecho de que Beverly supiese sobre sus sentimientos. No es como si él intentara ocultarlos. Desde el incidente con la propuesta de matrimonio hacía ya casi dos años, había dejado de intentar seguir normal. 

Se había vuelto más... cercano a Eddie; apoyaba su brazo en los hombros del pequeño cada que podía, apoyaba su barbilla en su cabeza o a veces se inclinaba para posicionarla en el hombro del castaño, le daba besos en la mejilla más frecuentemente e incluso le abrazaba la cintura— o al menos las pocas veces que Eddie estaba distraído, ya que inmediatamente después de salir de su trance, empezaba a moverse y decirle que se alejase, lo cuál, para ser sinceros, rompía un poco el corazón de Richie, pero no es como si esperara que Eddie disfrutara el tacto tanto como él. Así que se había acercado más a él, al menos de manera física. 

Parecía que en serio, pretendía que sus acciones gritaran a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos, y era lo esperado, de cierta manera.

Le había estado haciendo cumplidos más seguido y cada que escuchaba una de esas canciones románticas ochenteras en cualquier lugar, le guiñaba un ojo y empezaba a cantarle al chico. A veces le daba pequeños regalos como dulces o cosas por el estilo. Cosas casuales. 

Casi siempre, cuando estaba frente a la brillante máquina expendedora amarilla de la cafetería, esperando a que la maldita bolsa de Doritos cayera, de la nada insertaria otro dólar para unos Skittles, los dulces que Eddie tanto amaba. Y nunca lo pensaba muy a fondo porque se sentía tan natural pensar en Eddie que si no supiese ya, que estaba enamorado de él, lo asumiría como algo simplemente amistoso. 

Eddie nunca había parecido realmente molesto con esas cosas así que Richie no había parado. 

Ni cuando Keith había empezado a hacer sus avances también, o al menos, a hacerlos más notables. Él lo hacía más evidente. Lo halagaba cada día hasta el punto en el que la cara de Eddie era casi del mismo color que el cabello de Bill o Bev. Se acercaba demasiado a él cuando el hipocondríaco sacaba las cosas de su casillero. Le sonreía y guiñaba el ojo cada que sus miradas se cruzaban en los pasillos. 

Así que a pesar de que Eddie nunca se quejaba realmente del contacto físico entre Richie y él, tampoco lo había respondido de ninguna forma. A diferencia de su reacción ante los halagos de Keith, con Richie, el más pequeño solo rodaba los ojos y se volteaba. Cuando le daba pequeñas cosas, como los Skittles, tan solo le murmuraba un "Gracias, Rich", para seguir con su vida. A veces, el Bocazas podía jurar que veía un leve tinte rosado en las mejillas de Eddie pero luego se convencía a si mismo de que sólo era su cerebro lleno de falsas esperanzas y sueños alucinando.

Así que ahí estaba él, de nuevo, frente a la máquina expendedora amarilla esperando a que los Skittles cayeran. Mientras Beverly sacaba su pequeña cajita de Tic Tacs y se metía unas cuantas pastillas del dulce a la boca, lo cual se había vuelto algo de rutina. 

Richie caminaba hacia la mesa de los perdedores totalmente relajado sin saber lo que le deparaba dl hecho que se fuese a sentar allí. 

—¡Hola, malditos perdedores!— exclamó mientras depositaba la bolsa de Skittles en la bandeja de Eddie se sentaba en frente de él, al lado de Stan.

—Siempre tan amable y gentil, Bocazas—, suspiró Ben, con una sonrisa.

—¡Claro que soy gentil! Con las personas que lo necesitan—agregó con su tono entusiasta—. Pregunten a la señora K, siempre soy gentil con ella. Aunque si lo quiere du-

Un coro de "Beep-beep-Richie" se hizo presente aunque no incluía la voz de Eddie, quién estaba concentrado en mirar en dirección a Richie. 

—¿No vas a comer nada más que una bolsa pequeña de Doritos?

—Bueno, ¿que más puedo pedir, querido Eds? Es todo un banquete

No era cierto. Le habían dicho que era probable que perdiese el apetito o comiera de más, sólo era algo que normalmente acompañaba a la depresión. Le dijeron que, cuándo empezara a pasar, le avisase a sus padres. El simple hecho de comer algo hacía que sus energías se fueran así que simplemente no comía mucho. Por más ridículo o patético que sonase, comer requería un esfuerzo. La idea de buscar comida y luego obligarse a si mismo a ingerirla, no le agradaba por completo.

Si no tenía apetito entonces no comía, simple.

A pesar de que su madre intentaba alentarlo a comer, eso hacía que sus ganas de siquiera ver comida se reducieran aún más. Y nadie se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora al parecer entonces no entendía porque lo mencionaria de la nada y mucho menos porque todos los demás en la mesa intercambiaron miradas preocupadas para después mirar a Eddie, quién soltó un suspiro. 

—Rich... no has estado comiendo bien los últimos tres meses, más o menos.

El mencionado le dió una mirada extraña, lo habían diagnosticado con depresión hacía, máximo, un mes y medio. No tres malditos meses. 

—Como perfectamente bien, amor mío—, abrió la bolsa de Doritos y se metió uno a la boca—. Tengo que estar fuerte y saludable para tu mamá, si no, no tuviese las energías para dar-

—Rich—, Eddie soltó su nombre envuelto en un suspiro. No "beep beep". No "cállate". No reprimenda. Solo un suspiro cansado, tal vez, porque Eddie sabía que Richie intentaba evadir el tema, porque sabía que si era un problema.

—En serio, Doctor K, todo está bien—, agarró otro Dorito de la bolsa—. Soy perfectamente saludable.

Todos se callaron de nuevo y volvieron a intercambiar sus miradas angustiadas, que hacían que Richie quisiera ir a disfrutar los pocos Doritos que le quedaban en la biblioteca. Bev abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces hasta que finalmente se aclaró la garganta.

—Has estado fumando dos cajetillas por semana-. Richie también sabía que había estado fumando mucho más, más que antes, al menos, que era solo un poco, media cajetilla por semana o si mucho, una. Ahora fumaba dos. Pero lo ayudaba a no pensar demasiado. Lo ayudaba a qué no sintiera las tremendas ganas de llorar.

—Oh, señorita Marsh, es porque quiero disfrutar mis últimos cigarrillos aquí en Derry—, le guiñó un ojo pero nadie reaccionó de manera alguna. 

—Estamos p-p-preocupados, Richie.

—No hay nada de que preocuparse, Gran Bill—, ahora se estaba molestando un poco. ¿Que cojones les importaba lo que le pasara?—. Todo está en orden.

—Has estado más distraído en las clases—, agregó Ben, revolviendose en su lugar.

—Y un poco más callado—, agregó Mike en voz baja.

—Y siempre te ves cansado—, dijo Eddie, su voz con una firmeza que hizo que todos los demás voltearan a verlo—. Siempre estás arrastrando los pies y tienes ojeras, casi te ves... con sueño y...

—Nos preocupamos, Tozier—, Stan, que no había intervenido hasta ahora lo miraba fijamente—. Sabemos que pasa algo.

Richie no sabía que hacer. 

No quería contarles porque era egoísta de su parte estar deprimido. Tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él, y lo que él hacía era enojarse. Era un malagradecido. Sus padres lo amaban y él estaba deprimido. Era un malagradecido. No podía contarles a ellos porque se darían cuenta. Se darían cuenta de lo jodido que estaba, de lo malagradecido que era y lo egoísta de la situación. No podía.

Se paró de golpe al tiempo que la campana sonaba. No dijo nada más y solo se dió la vuelta y salió corriendo de la cafetería. 

\-------------------------------------------

Evitar a los perdedores fue fácil el resto del día; no compartía clase con ninguno de ellos. Y en cuanto sono la campana, salió corriendo de allí.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Maggie estaba en la sala. Solo quería irse a su habitación pero sabía que su madre iría allá. Se quedó allí parado esperando que ella lo notara. 

—¿Todo bien?—le preguntó levantando la vista de su libro por un momento. Cuando vió a su hijo con los hombros caídos y los ojos levemente rojizos, cerro el libro y se dirigió a él con rapidez. A pesar de que era una cabeza más baja que su hijo, lo abrazó y él soltó su mochila para inclinarse y aferrarse al menudo cuerpo de la mujer con fuerza—. ¿Qué te parece un poco de chocolate? Iré en un momento y me podrás contar qué pasa, ¿está bien?

Él asintió y recogió su mochila para subir corriendo las escaleras. Al llegar a su habitación, se quitó sus zapatillas, pulseras, pantalones rotos y se vistió con un pantalón de algodón gris y un buzo del mismo color encima de la camiseta de Kiss. 

Tomó una de las mantas que estaban medio dobladas sobre las almohadas y se envolvió en ella. Después, entró a Spotify, dejó que la lista de reproducción "sss" emperazara a reproducirse y puso el teléfono a su lado ya que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de buscar sus audífonos. 

"Love Of My Life" y "Asleep" se escucharon por su habitación con volumen bajo sin ninguna interrupción pero a la mitad de "Landslide", escuchó un pequeño puntapié en su puerta. Pauso la canción y se desenredó de la manta para abrir la puerta. 

Sin embargo, del otro lado no estaba su madre. 

Eddie Kaspbrak tenía una sonrisa tímida y la tormenta que siempre llevaba en sus preciosos ojos grises parecía haberse calmado un poco. Lo suficiente para darle una mirada cautelosa a Richie que hizo que las ganas de llorar regresaran a él. Llevaba dos tazas humeantes que olían demasiado bien y Richie supo que estaban llenas del chocolate de su madre. 

Se hizo a un lado y Eddie paso junto a él para poner ambas tazas en la mesita de noche que tenía las pulseras de Richie tiradas encima. Se quedó en silencio un momento pero Richie no podía encontrar la manera o el valor de voltear a verlo. Temía que viese todo lo que había estado enterrando en si mismo. 

Soltando un suspiro y parpadeando para que las lágrimas no salieran, se dirigió al centro de la cama para volver a envolverse en la manta, con la taza de chocolate en la mano. Le dió play a la canción solo porque no veía porqué no. 

—¿Que te trae por aquí, Eddie Spaghetti?— tomó otro poco del chocolate mientras veía a un Eddie en conflicto. 

Él tomo la taza con cautela y se sentó en la esquina de la cama. Vió el contenido de lo que tenía en sus manos por un rato hasta que levantó la vista de nuevo. 

—Dijiste que Maggie sólo te da chocolate cuando te sientes mal. 

El de anteojos no supo que decir. Era una de esas cosas que realmente no esperaba que nadie recordase, cosas que sólo se quedaban flotando entre conversaciones para luego irse y nunca ser mencionadas de nuevo. Solo lo decía porque parecía algo irrelevante en el momento.

—Y... y sé que has estado bebiendo chocolate... mucho chocolate últimamente. Yo... no te voy a reclamar nada—, agregó el castaño—. Solo quiero saber porque no nos has dicho nada. Y... no tienes que... responder, sólo... quiero tener una idea de... lo que te está pasando.

Richie se quedó callado. No sabía que tanto había por decir. Tomó otro poco de chocolate y Eddie lo imitó. El pelinegro abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero no dijo nada. Su amigo soltó un suspiro y bajo la vista al chocolate de nuevo.

—Porque me... rompe, Rich—, lo dijo en voz baja y suave. Cautelosa—. A veces, cuando estamos todos juntos, te... callas. No sueltas ninguna broma y... y puedo ver cómo sonríes... cómo con tristeza... cómo con resignación. Y... me rompe. Me rompe porque tú... siempre estás allí para mí. Cuando pasó lo de los placebos. Cuando salí del clóset. Cuando... cuando no comí nada por dos días solo para estudiar para ese estúpido exámen de Biología... tú me llevaste comida. Y me sacaste de la biblioteca. Siempre... siempre me has ayudado, Rich. Siempre, mucho. Me rompe... me rompe saber que no estás bien... y que yo ni siquiera sepa el porqué. 

Richie abrió la boca de nuevo y no encontró otra manera de hablar del tema si no de manera directa.

—Tengo depresión—, Eddie acaba de beber otro poco del chocolate y él lo imitó. Cuando levantó la mirada de la taza, vió al castaño poniendo la suya en la mesa de noche. Abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces hasta que Richie acabó su chocolate y dejó la taza al lado de la de Eddie. 

—¿Cuándo... cuándo te enteraste?—, le preguntó en voz baja, apenas un poco más fuerte que un susurro.

Richie se encogió de hombros. 

—Un mes y medio, tal vez. No recuerdo muy bien.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, Rich? Pudimos haber... intentado ayudar o algo así...

—No quería meterlos en esto, Eds—, se revolvió entre la sábana—. No es su problema.

Eddie se quedó viendo a Richie. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y luego el de anteojos vió un destello de decisión en los ojos grises de su amigo.

—Decia en serio lo de antes, Rich. En serio me rompe verte así—, Richie abrió la boca pero Eddie negó y siguió—. Quiero... quiero ayudarte. Intentar hacerlo. Por favor. Déjame ayudarte. Haría lo que fuera para que dejastes de sentirte tan cansado y decaído porque no lo mereces. Sé... sé que eso no arregla nada pero déjame intentarlo. Déjame... demostrarte lo mucho que significas. Lo importante que eres.

No respondió. Parpadeó. 

Una, dos veces. 

Eddie Kaspbrak quería hacerlo sentir amado. Él, Eddie, la persona más valiente y dulce y preciosa y angelical que Richie había conocido (y probablemente conocería) en la vida, pensaba que Richie era importante. 

Jesucristo. 

Tres, cuatro veces. 

Eddie Kaspbrak haría lo que fuera para que Richie pudiese lidiar mejor con su depresión. Santa mierda. Eddie pensaba que él, Richie Tozier, valía algo. 

Era un pensamiento descabellado y tonto y hermoso. Richie intentó grabar la idea en su cabeza. 

—Eddie—, estaba loco. Loco. Absolutamente pirado.

—¿Sí?— de nuevo, esa voz suave y dulce que ya no era cautelosa pero si... acogedora. Estaba loco, joder. Loco.

No iba a hacerlo. 

—Besáme—, lo hizo. Mierda.

La idea de retractarse llegó de inmediato pero él no hizo más que ignorarla. Las mejillas de Eddie estaban coloradas de un sutil color rosa que hizo que Richie sonriera. También estaba revolviendo sus manos y tenía una expresión que, aunque Richie no supo descifrarla, no era negativa en absoluto. 

Tal vez, después de todo, no había estado imaginando las miradas que Eddie le daba. Tal vez, no había imaginado sus sonrojos durante sus canciones. Tal vez, Eddie también pensaba en tomarse de las manos con Richie o en besarlo. Tal vez.

—¿Qué?—, su voz era levemente más aguda que lo normal y sonó un poco ahogada.

—Besáme—, se lo dice.

—Richie, no—. Entonces todo paró y el corazón de Richie pesó tres kilos de inmediato. Sintió su expresión caer y no pudo evitar quedarse rígido. Tal vez, después de todo, si lo estaba imaginando. Eddie pareció notar como decayó y la alarma se pintó en su expresión—. ¡No! ¡No así! Me refiero a que...

—Tranquilo, Eds—, y forzó una sonrisa en su cara esperando que se vea sincera—. No hay problema. Yo... perdón... está bien

—¡No ¡No está bien, Rich!— abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su propio tono y entonces tomó un suspiro haciendo que el de anteojos tuviese un segundo para intentar relajarse—. Yo... no puedo hacerlo. Perdón—, aunque Richie nunca había experimentado un corazón roto, estaba casi seguro que así era como se sentia—. No... no me pidas que te bese... solo porque estás... emocional. No me pidas que te bese sólo porque... quieres... no sé... distracción.

El más alto estaba a punto de contradecirlo. En serio, estaba a punto de tener un vómito verbal y decirle lo mucho que lo ama. Estaba a punto de por fin, contarle a alguien. Pero Eddie siguió hablando.

—Porque no podría soportarlo. Porque... porque para mí sería más. Yo...—, tomó un suspiro y lo vió a los ojos. Lo vió con sus ojos grises que ya no parecian tener tormentas sino que se sentían tan cálidos que fueron ellos y sus siguientes palabras lo que hicieron que el corazón de Richie parara, diese vueltas y se derritiera—, estoy enamorado de ti. Porque yo no podré hacerlo. No puedo. No me lo pidas.

Richie ya no podia respirar. 

La primera idea que le llegó a la cabeza era que el cáncer de pulmón que Eddie siempre le decía que lo mataría, se había adelantado décadas y que era lo que le provocaba que no pudiese respirar correctamente. Pero sabía que no era cierto. Sabía que los cigarrillos no tenían nada que ver en ese momento. Sabía que lo que le cortaba la respiración era Eddie y su sinceridad y sus preciosos ojos y sus labios que parecen tan suaves y como lo hace sentir importante y la manera en la que le toma las manos y las aprieta. Porque siempre era Eddie el que le cortaba la respiración. 

También estaba casi seguro que no estaba vivo o despierto. Era casi imposible que Eddie, angelical y precioso y valiente como solo él lo era, estuviese diciendo que lo amaba.

Richie volvió a respirar pero era rápido. El aire entró de golpe a sus pulmones. 

Y respiraba rápido. Y su cerebro hizo corto circuito. Y su corazón volvió a derretirse con la palabra "amor" hasta que fue un charco de sentimientos y palabras que no podía comunicar. Y su estómago dió unas vueltas. Y se lamió los labios y tragó saliva porque de repente, su garganta se sentia seca. 

—¿Tú... estás... enamorado? ¿De mi?—, salió en una voz ahogada que apenas se escuchó. Eddie frunció el ceño por un segundo y su expresión luego cambió a preocupada. 

—Yo... si. Lo siento. Perdón. Sé que no necesitas esto porque... tienes otras cosas con las que lidiar. Pero... por eso no puedo besarte. Lo siento.

—Tú estás enamorado de mí—, lo dijo en un suspiro que hizo que volviera a sentirse totalmente fuera de servicio. 

—Sí—, no dijo nada más por un momento y Richie tampoco. Luego volvió a agregar—: Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte—, luego no sabía si debería agregar lo siguiente pero lo hizo porque es Richie Bocazas Tozier—. Solo... ¿por qué? Yo no...-, y se queda estancado.

—Creo que sabías que era gay, Richie, no tienes que ser una chica—, lo dijo con el tono que usaba siempre que le decía que lo odiaba después de que estuviese sonrojado hasta las orejas y Richie terminara de cantar las canciones románticas ochenteras que ambos amaban. 

—No... me refería a eso.

—¿Qué?—, ladeó la cabeza de manera leve y se veía jodidamente adorable.

—Ambos sabemos que yo...— Dios, había de parecer un idiota. No tenía que contarle sus inseguridades a Eddie. Normalmente la depresión venía de la mano con baja autoestima pero no era exactamente el caso de Richie. Él no tenía una autoestima jodida, lo cual en serio agradecía, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco inseguro. "Africa" sonaba de fondo mientras Richie seguía hablando, en volumen bajo—, no... soy, ya sabes, exactamente... umm... atractivo y...

—Richie—, lo interrumpió—. Cállate. Jesucristo. Eres un idiota. 

Richie no dijo nada y solo observó como Eddie se ponía en frente de él apoyado en sus rodillas y como lo desenredó de la sábana. Dado a que Richie estaba cruzado de piernas y Eddie de rodillas, el de anteojos tenía que levantar la cabeza para verlo. 

Se veía como una maldita visión de la cual no era digno.

—Richie, eres un idiota. Para alguien tan inteligente, eres un grandísimo idiota. Pero te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti. Mierda— le dijo y sonrió. Es bastante irónico, si lo pensaba pero no importaba, no en ese momento—. Te he amado siempre. Y a la mierda eso de que no eres atractivo. Eres... jodidamente etéreo. Joder, eres todo. Lo eres todo, Rich. Y me vuelves loco. Mierda. Malditamente hermoso. Todo tú es jodidamente hermoso. Lo eres todo. No puedo contar las veces en las que he pensado en tocarte, Rich. En poder tocar tu cabello e intentar arreglarlo aunque amo como está—, y lo hizo. Y enredó sus dedos en la mata de cabello que tenía Richie y él se deshizo—. En tomar tu mano o poder fundirme en tus abrazos como siempre he querido. En ser capaz de amarte como quiero. 

Richie ya no estaba en servicio absoluto. Tenía los dedos del chico del que había estado enamorado desde los dieciséis en su cabello y lo estaba tocando con una delicadeza que hacía que quisiera acurrucarse contra él. Tenía a Eddie frente a él diciéndole que lo ama. Y que pensaba que era hermoso. Y que pensaba en estar con él. No había posibilidad que estuviese cuerdo después de eso. 

—Y no es solo eso, Richie. Te amo porque simplemente no puedo no hacerlo. No puedo evitar derretirme cuando estás haciendo tonterías y te ves tan jodidamente adorable—, eso hizo que Richie se sonrojara—. Cuando estás tan interesado en un tema y mueves tus manos, quiero sostenerlas. Cuando me sonríes después de una de tus estúpidas bromas no soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Me vuelves loco, Richie, y me mata saber que no puedo ayudarte con el mal rato que has estado pasando. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto—, parece darse cuenta de lo cerca que están e intenta retroceder pero Richie reacciona y con toda la valentía que es capaz de recolectar, envuelve un brazo en la cintura del castaño. 

—No te disculpes—, le dijo en voz baja. Y luego, de nuevo—: Bésame.

Eddie frunció el ceño con expresión dolida.

—Rich, no puedo. Ya te lo dije. No me lo pidas, por favor. 

—Eddie Kaspbrak—, le dijo con una sonrisa, extendió las piernas y llevó a Eddie a su regazo lo que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran—. Si para este punto crees que yo no te amo, eres el grandísimo idiota aquí. Te amo, Eddie. Te amo y eres en quién pienso cuando me siento decaído. Te amo porque eres quién me hace querer mejorar. Te amo porque has creído en mi incluso cuando yo no puedo. Te amo porque eres valiente como para decirlo tú primero. Y si me dejas, también quiero amarte, cariño. Eres tan... bueno para mí. Tal vez demasiado. La prueba es que estás aquí ahora, a pesar de lo jodido que estoy y no te dejaré ir ahora que se que puedo amarte. Así que te lo suplico, bésame—, y luego—. Por favor.

Eddie lo hizo. 

Se acercó lentamente. Llevó ambas manos a los hombros de Richie, los acarició y luego las subió por su cuello. Tomó sus lentes, los dobló y los dejó a un lado. Una de su manos se curvó en su cuello y la otra se sumergió en su cabello y se acercó más. Richie soltó un suspiro tembloroso y levantó el otro brazo para abrazar la cintura de Eddie con más fuerza. El castaño le besó la comisura de la boca con tanta ternura que Richie no pudo evitar sentir que estaba en el maldito cielo. 

—Te amo—, le dijo suavemente. Y lo besó.

El beso empujó los pensamientos que se habían formado en su cabeza al fondo. Silenció sus "¿no somos jóvenes para enamorarnos?", "¿no soy inestable para amar?" " ¿soy suficiente?" y los convirtió en "Estoy enamorado de Eddie Kaspbrak y él me ama de vuelta".

El beso era suave. Ambas bocas estaban cerradas y debajo de la tibieza del chocolate que Eddie había bebido, sintió la suavidad que el Chapstick de menta que siempre usaba el ojigris le proporcionaba a sus labios. Era una pequeña presión pero ambos abrieron levemente su boca y se intensificó.

El beso era indescriptible. Richie sentía como todo en él daba tropezones y como su corazón latía tres veces más rápido. Cuando Eddie soltó un suspiro tembloroso, sintió como todo su mundo dió una vuelta para volver a quedarse quieto pero se sentía tan bien. Y cuando los dedos de Eddie empezaron a moverse por todo su cabello, desordenandolo, sintió como su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos de Eddie y como un cálido sentimiento le recorría todo el maldito cuerpo. Se sentía como en el paraíso que probablemente no merecía pero que, por alguna razón, ahora tenía entre sus manos.

Se separaron y Richie imitó las acciones de Eddie del principio; le dió un beso en la comisura de la boca y le dijo un "Te amo, Eds" mientras "Just Like Heaven" terminaba de reproducirse.

—Diablos—, dijo Eddie y lo miró con esos ojos grises que Richie tanto amaba. Parecía reflexionar algo más y luego volvió a hablar—. No creo que pueda volver a no besarte.

El pelinegro se rió levemente, enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Eddie mientras él enreda sus dedos en su cabello de nuevo y se siente tan jodidamente feliz. 

—No creo que soy capaz volver a tenerte así—, suspiró en su cuello, luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Eddie—. Porque lo soy, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, tonto—, le sonrió y pudo ver qué se sentía en el mismo estado de éxtasis que él, o eso esperaba—. No podrás deshacerte de mi en un largo tiempo. 

—Como si quisiera—, le contestó—. Juro que si dejas que te ame, llegaré a convencerte de que te cases conmigo. Me apoyaré en una rodilla algún día y te pediré que te cases conmigo, Eds, con el mejor y más costoso anillo que pueda encontrar. 

Eddie solo le dió otra preciosa sonrisa porque sabía que aunque parecería muy rápido para mucha gente que después de sólo un maldito beso hablasen de matrimonio, no lo era para ellos. Porque sabía que Richie era así, era honesto y sin filtro y aunque se adelantaba para muchas cosas, esta no era una de ellas. Porque nada sería demasiado para ellos. 

—Oh, sé que lo harás, cariño—, el apodo hizo que el corazón de Richie brincara, parara y se derritiese de nuevo. Hizo que brincara porque Eddie no creía que era apresurado pensar sobre eso. Porque Eddie lo conocía y no le parecía extraño o raro lo que pensaba. David Bowie cantaba "Heroes" mientras ambos solo sonreian y Eddie volvió a inclinarse para suspirar sobre los labios de Richie un—: Se que lo harás.

La cuarta vez que Richie Tozier le propuso matrimonio a Eddie Kaspbrak fue cuando tenían dieciocho años; no fue exactamente una propuesta pero si una promesa, no hubo anillo y aún así, Eddie, de cierta manera, le dijo que sí. Le dijo que sí y lo besó con David Bowie de fondo y le dijo que lo amaba. Estaba en su regazo mientras Richie lo dejó amarlo y Richie juraba que encontró su hogar en ese momento.


	5. Chapter 5

La quinta vez que Richie Tozier le propuso matrimonio a Eddie Kaspbrak fue cuando tenían veintisiete años.

Han estado en esa relación por ocho años y es más de lo que Richie puede pedir en la vida. 

Los primeros años son difíciles porque son de una relación a larga distancia. No habían pensado que podrían estar juntos antes, entonces no habían aplicado a las mismas universidades. Richie había sido aceptado en la UCLA y Eddie en la NYU. 

A ambos se les ocurre la idea de "tomar un descanso" hasta que se gradúen y luego volver a intentarlo pero no es nada más que una idea. Ambos eran demasiado necios, fuertes y desesperados como para renunciar a eso que obtuvieron después de años. Están desesperadamente enamorado y eso también influye en que no se atrevan siquiera a sacar el tema a colación. 

Cuando Richie lleva a Eddie al aeropuerto lo besa y le dice un "Lo lograremos". Eddie asiente y le da una de esas hermosas sonrisas que siempre hacen que Richie se sienta la persona más jodidamente afortunada de todo el maldito mundo. 

Lo lograron. 

Richie se graduó los veintiuno, años después de estudiar Escritura de guiones en la Escuela de Teatro, Cine y Televisión, con un título en Artes Dramáticas y Ejecución Musical . Piensa estudiar algún posgrado en ciencias de la comunicación o alguna mierda parecida pero simplemente busca que diablos hacer con su título ya que ha trabajado demasiado tiempo en cafeterías y cafeterías como para seguir viviendo de eso. 

Eddie se gradúa también y obtiene su título de negocios y administración en el mismo periodo de tiempo y ambos empiezan a discutir que mierdas hacer. Sí, ahora ambos han terminado de estudiar y podrían regresar el uno al otro.

Pero Richie está asustado. No quiere pedirle a Eddie que se mude desde la otra parte del país porque siempre que habla de Nueva York parece jodidamente enamorado de la ciudad. Y Richie también se enamoró de Los Ángeles.

Amaba como podía ir a la playa en unos minutos y como siempre había un clima cálido. Se enamoró de la cantidad de turistas y de personas como él. El hecho que podía perderse en una ciudad fácilmente y hacer lo que se le diese la gana y nadie más que él se enteraría. Amaba como el sol brillante de California se colaba por las cortinas blancas que había comprado su amiga Kay para su apartamento. 

Richie quería unas más oscuras pero Kay había dicho que no era su dinero y que por ende, no tenía voz ni voto en su decisión de cortinas. 

Había sido una pelea ridícula como las que siempre tenían. A veces, Kay le recordaba a Eddie. De baja estatura, llena de energía y opiniones, calculadora, leal más que todo, hasta tenía ojos grises, como su novio, pero los de ella le recordaban a las nubes pesadas que pintaban el cielo de vez en cuando y escondían el sol cuando llovía en California y no a las tormentas de los de Eddie. 

Kay McCall era una chica que conoció el primer año de universidad, en la playa.

Ella estaba tratando de conseguir un bronceado y Richie volteó a verla porque unos imbéciles estaban jodiendola. 

En ese momento, Kay no tenía el peso "ideal" ya que su cintura no era pequeña como la de casi todas las demás chicas. Tenía la cara un poco redonda y sus brazos y piernas tampoco eran las más tonificados. 

Los tres idiotas estaban dándole lata porque estaba usando un bikini que ella decía era de color turquesa pero Richie recuerda que era celeste (pero él sabía que no podía ponerse a discutir con Kay McCall sobre colores dado que estaba estudiando para obtener su título en diseño y moda). Richie estaba a punto de intervenir, porque no era un idiota e intentar ayudar no se llevaría diez años de su vida, pero se dió cuenta que la pequeña rubia llevaba muy bien la situación. Estaba contestando relativamente calmada y cuando ninguno se calló, Kay tomo los lentes del que estaba más cerca y los tiro lo más lejos que pudo, tomó su bloqueador solar para vaciar un poco de su contenido en el cabello del idiota número 1. Envolvió su toalla y sus cosas mientras empezó a gritar, al final tomo su sombrilla y lo golpeó en los tobillos haciendo que cayera. Y se fue. 

La escena le pareció algo que vería en alguna película juvenil y la idea le resultó graciosa. Richie, que siempre había sido muy curioso y siempre intentaba relacionarse con las personas, decidió que la rubia parecía una buena opción para su primera amiga en California. 

Richie la siguió hasta la parte de la playa en la que los autos estaban estacionados y la vio ponerse unos shorts y una blusa rosa (Kay dice que es fucsia). 

—Espero que no te arrepientas de malgastar tu bloqueador de esa manera— Kay volteó para verlo, sobresaltada, pareció no considerarlo una amenaza (siendo sinceros, ¿quién lo haría? Richie no parecía de complexión fuerte y no la tenía) y luego metió sus cosas en la bolsa que llevaba en el otro brazo. 

—Tengo dinero para reemplazar eso— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y un centenar más. 

—¿Económicamente estable a los diecinueve? ¿Y suficientemente ruidosa para que te haya escuchado a través de toda la playa? Me agradas.

—Si estás intentando coquetearme debes saber que soy lesbiana—, le dijo y luego frunció el ceño para agregar lo siguiente—: Y que esa es una pésima manera de coquetear. 

—Aunque eres exactamente mi tipo, bella dama— le contestó riendo, y no miente; es preciosa con un espíritu jovial y atrayente—, he de informarte que tengo un completamente asombroso novio al que no le gustaría que coqueteara contigo. Lamento decepcionar. 

—Lo que tú digas... eh...

—Soy Richie Tozier. 

—Kay McCall.

Lo que vino después, fue historia. Ambos concordaron en que no tenían planes y decidieron ir a comer algo porque Kay tenía el dinero, Richie; hambre y ambos el deseo de tener compañía, (aún así, Richie no era un estúpido y pago lo más que podía). 

El primer mes de su estadía en Los Angeles, Richie estuvo en un cuarto alquilado y estaba bien hasta que Kay le sugirió que buscasen un apartamento juntos. Ambos eran impulsivos, Kay ya no quería compartir cuarto con Betty Rimpson, no desde que se estaba acostando con su ex porque "tenía curiosidad", a espaldas de su actual novio y Richie no quería tener que vivir apretujado. 

Así que buscaron un apartamento y Richie dió todo el dinero que pudo, le dijo a Kay que le pagaría lo que hiciera falta. Ella contestó que el dinero era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento y Richie se burló de ella por ser una "niña rica" como casi siempre lo hacía. 

Fue allí cuando la rubia le contó sobre cómo había conseguido todo el dinero que tenía. La más pequeña de los McCall siempre había sido astuta; desde que tenía uso de razón, pedía dinero como regalo en las fechas importantes y siempre buscaba monedas y billetes por toda su casa (lo cual al parecer era bastante dinero y lo único que ella le había dicho al respecto fue "Te sorprendería la cantidad de dinero que las personas ricas van dejando por allí"). Tenía un fondo de estudios también que su madre siempre había planeado que fuese para su boda así que en cuanto pudo retiro el dinero poco a poco. También trabajaba como camarera o cosas por el estilo en cuanto cumplió dieciséis y trabajaba en vacaciones desde los catorce. 

Su familia vivía en San Diego y Kay salió hacía Los Ángeles en el momento que pudo. Aún trabajaban y ambos tuvieron el dinero suficiente para y salir a comer de vez en cuando. Richie amaba eso. 

Así que sí, se había enamorado de California y no quería pedirle a Eddie dejar Nueva York si él también se había enamorado de la ciudad. No sabía que carajos hacer. Entonces, como su maldito apodo era Bocazas, no pudo evitar preguntar directamente.

—¿Vas a quedarte en Nueva York?- le preguntó en una de sus llamadas. Lo único que recibió en respuesta fue silencio. Luego, pudo escuchar como Eddie se aclaró la garganta. 

—Yo... Rich, sobre eso...—, y a pesar de que Eddie siempre le repetía lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que significaba para él, la inseguridad casi siempre estaba allí. Mucho menos notable o constante como al principio pero estaba allí. Por eso, no pudo evitar pensar lo que vendría a continuación; "Creo que quiero un novio presente" "Quiero conocer a otras personas" "Nueva York es ahora mi hogar y no deberi-"—. Quiero ir a California contigo. 

Richie estaba acostado y se levantó tan deprisa que se mareó.

—¿Qué?—, salió en un sonido ahogado. Eddie también se tardó unos segundos para contestar está vez.

—Richie—, estaba nervioso. Richie podía imaginar a Eddie en su cuarto, caminando con el teléfono en la mano, probablemente también mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Me refiero a que... podría quedarme un tiempo en tu habitación, ¿no? Le agrado a Kay, o eso creo, y no pienso que le moleste. Solo será un tiempo, hasta que ambos podamos buscar un apartamento, así tendremos un lugar seguro y tú podrás escribir el guión de esa idea que tienes. Yo tengo lo suficiente para siquiera buscar un lugar para el taller mecánico del que tanto he hablado, también tengo lo que me sobra del fondo de educación que hizo mi padre para mí y tal vez Kay pueda prestarme un poco, no le molestaría, ¿verdad? y...

Pero llamen luego, por favor, porque Richie no está en servicio. 

La idea de tener un apartamento con Eddie —poder verlo todas las mañanas, en el que pueda verlo salir para trabajar en el taller por el que había entrado a estudiar la carrera de la que se graduó y verlo regresar— era como una de esas fantasías locas que Richie tenía cuando soñaba despierto. Y estaba más que desesperado por decir que sí, que Eddie tomara un vuelo de inmediato a California y que buscaran un apartamento y que adoptaran un gato y que Eddie empezara su negocio, pero no encontraba su voz. 

—¿Richie? ¿Sigues allí?— él aún no podía articular nada, le sorprendió lo emocionado que estaba—. Tal vez... es muy apresurado, ¿no? Tal vez es mejor empezar con visitas un poco más frecuentes, no quiero interrumpir tu rutina o estilo de vida. Yo... no pensé en eso... lo siento... perdón por adelantarme, es muy rapi-

—No—, lo interrumpió—. Eds, no, yo solo... me emocioné. Pero, sí, cariño, ven aquí. Ven a California y mudate conmigo y consigue ese taller que siempre has querido, Eds. No es demasiado rápido, nos dijimos te amo antes y después de nuestro primer beso, nada es muy rápido para nosotros—silencio—, porque tú... estás seguro... de esto, ¿verdad?

—Nueva York nunca fue lo mío— le contestó rápidamente—. Es un precioso lugar pero demasiado estresante para vivir aquí— de nuevo un momento de incertidumbre y luego—: tal vez el preciado sol de California me reciba mejor.

—Sí— contestó sonriendo—. Tal vez.

Lo demás salió de maravilla, Eddie se mudó, Kay lo ayudó con el comienzo del negocio y todo marchaba de maravilla

No, no hay pero. 

Era fantástico, la domesticidad de todo. Ver a Eddie levantarse todas las mañanas para ir al taller y hacerlo el también porque no se le aparece poner alarmas. Richie siempre hacía café y en cuanto Eddie salía de bañarse, cocinaba algo simple. Su novio salía y Richie tomaba un baño. Luego, salía a sus clases en el conservatorio de música Silverlake, en dónde trabajaba a medio tiempo. Regresaba a su apartamento y a veces, Eddie también y almorzaban. Luego Richie se quedaba tratando de terminar una de las locas ideas que tenía para guíones. Casi cinco guiones, en años, y ninguno estaba terminado. Después, Eddie regresaba aunque la hora variaba. 

Richie quería hacer de eso, algo más. Algo como lo que tenían Bev y Ben o Stan y Patty; matrimonio. 

Quería tener la posibilidad de tener esas rutinas con Eddie por cuánto tiempo pudiera. Poder tenerlo para si mismo. Quedarse entre sus brazos para siempre y pasar las fechas festivas juntos y que ambos tuviesen bandas de plata alrededor de sus dedos anulares izquierdos. 

Matrimonio.

Era una palabra grande de la cual su yo de diecisiete años huiria pero no él. 

Estaba más que encantado por eso. Un matrimonio. Hacer de Eddie Kaspbrak su esposo. Joder. Esposo. 

Estaba decido. Así que una vez, a los veintiséis años, pasó por una de las joyerías más elegantes en uno de los muchos centros comerciales de Los Ángeles y encargó un anillo. Un anillo de plata con algo grabado y tres pequeños diamantes en el centro. 

Lo escondió debajo del lado de su colchón por meses. Meses. Pasó su cumpleaños y el de Eddie y ambos ya tenían veintisiete y el anillo seguía escondido. Entonces se dijo que no podía haber invertido tanto dinero en el anillo como para no darle uso, así que reunió la valentía necesaria y empezó a organizar todo. O pensar que hacer.

—Llevalo a ese restaurante, el caro, al que sólo van cuando Kay los invita— le dijo Beverly a través del teléfono—. Y luego puedes llevarlo al apartamento y no sé, poner una de esas canciones cursis que ustedes dos cantan, y ¡bum! le pides matrimonio. 

—No lo sé, Bev— contestó Richie—. Se dará cuenta si lo llevo allí, sólo vamos cuando Kay nos invita o pasa algo importante. 

—Bueno, en ese caso...— Beverly no terminó su frase y él escuchó como hablaba con alguien más—. Lo siento, Tozier, me gustaría seguir ayudándote pero tengo que irme, pregúntale a Kay o a Patty, ellas sabrán que decirte—paró por un momento—. Aunque no estoy segura de que Kay...

—Le preguntaré a Patty, gracias Marshmallow— juraba que pudo ver cómo Bev rodó los ojos. 

—Buena suerte, Bocazas, espero que la próxima vez que me llames sea para avisarme que estás comprometido— y con eso, colgó. 

Richie soltó un suspiro y vió fijamente a la pared por unos minutos antes de tomar su teléfono y marcarle a Patty.

\--------------------

Patty dijo que lo del apartamento era buena idea y que debería ordenarlo. En cuanto al restaurante, le aconsejo que hiciera algo que no fuese muy extravagante o extraño, un lugar más casual y también le dijo que se tranquilizara antes de hacerlo o su Bocaza podría terminar estropeando el plan. 

Milagrosamente, Kay si le dió consejo y le dijo que llevara a Eddie a la playa, a un picnic, hacían de esos seguido dado que siempre estaban conociendo nuevos lugares de los ir ahora era su ciudad. Ese lunes en la mañana, mientras ambos pasaban comprando un café, le dijo que mientras antes mejor y luego pasó dejando una canasta de picnic que por alguna razón poseía. 

En lugar de intentar escribir un poco como siempre lo hacía, limpió el apartamento-pasó la aspiradora dos veces y todo- y preparó la cena toda la tarde. Eso consistía básicamente en la ensalada de pasta y pollo que comían cuando querían algo ligero, también horneó lo único que podía; brownies. Desinfectó unas fresas y guardó todo en la canasta-junto a una botella del vino que Bill había dejado allí desde la última vez que los visito- para salir sin antes verificar que todo en la sala estuviese en su lugar, la radio, los sofás acomodados en las esquinas y la alfombra impecable. 

Tomó sus llaves y se dirigió al trabajo de Eddie. 

—Oh, hola, Rich—, le dijo Eddie cuando vió a su novio recostado en la puerta de su auto. Richie sonrió.

—Hey— se acercó para envolver un brazo en la cintura del más bajo y besarlo—. Pensé que tal vez, podríamos tener un picnic, ¿sabes? No hemos tenido uno en un rato. 

—Claro—, contestó y sonrió—. Parece una buena distracción, vinieron a gritarme hoy, surgieron unos problemas y...

—Oh— si Eddie estaba cansado, suponía que podía cambiar la fecha de todo esto—. ¿Quieres descansar? No hay problema, podemos ir al apartamento y...

—Rich—, lo interrumpió y tomó sus manos—. Es fantástico, es justo lo que necesito, ¿está bien? No podría rechazar este tiempo con mi novio, ¿verdad? Ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Yo... podríamos ir a la playa— se aclaró la garganta y se retiró de la puerta para abrirla para Eddie—. Si eso... te parece bien. 

—Perfecto—, sonrió y entró al auto para que luego Richie cerrará la puerta y fuese al lado contrario para subirse él también al auto. 

Durante el camino, estuvieron solamente tarareando las canciones que Richie tenía el la lista de reproducción que sonaba en le auto. Se dirigían miradas fugaces y pequeñas sonrisas ante pequeños e íntimos hechos como el de que Eddie cerraba los ojos al intentar cantar alguna nota especialmente alta o que Richie tamborileraba los dedos en el volante en los solos de guitarra o batería. 

Cuando llegaron, Richie tomó la manta y estaba a punto de tomar la canasta cuando Eddie abrió la puerta del lado en el que estaba.

—Adelantate, yo llevo esto— y Richie no pudo haber dicho que no aunque hubiese querido, así que solo asintió y empezó a caminar. 

Acaba de terminar de acomodar la manta cuando Eddie llegó y posicionó la canasta frente a él para empezar a sacar las cosas. Sirvió las cosas y empezaron a comer.

—¿Recuerdas a Greta Bowie?—le preguntó Eddie cuando habían terminado y terminaban su copa de vino.

—¿A la que le gritaste en secundaria?— vió como su novio se sonrojó.

—En mi defensa, teníamos dieciséis y me había insultado.

—Oh, eso sí lo recuerdo, era una perra— dijo chasqueando los dedos—. Te había insultado por ser gay, ¿no? Te dijo algo así como...

—Marica de mierda y sus derivados, sí— y soltó un suspiro—. Cómo sea, al parecer, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren. 

—Espera... ¿fue la que dijiste entró a gritarte?

—Si— contestó Eddie mientras terminaba el vino en su copa—. Entró diciendo que su auto se había averiado de nuevo, que era mi culpa y algo así que la razón era porque ser mecánico es algo para hombres de verdad. 

—Sabes que no es cierto, ¿verdad?— preguntó Richie mientras el contrario guardaba las cosas—. Eres un hombre de verdad, además un súper sexy mecánico. 

—Si, Rich—, rodó los ojos a la vez que se levantaba y tomaba la canasta—. Lo sé, sólo te contaba porque es simplemente lo que siempre hago. Pero siempre se siente bien un recordatorio de que mi novio aún me encuentra sexy—, se rió, empezó a caminar, volteó un poco y le guiñó el ojo a Richie. Él se levantó rápidamente y casi haciendo de la manta un bulto, sale corriendo detrás de Eddie hasta alcanzarlo para envolver un brazo en su cintura, besarle la frente y seguir caminando hacia el auto. 

\--------------------

Richie no se había sentido nervioso mientras comían en la playa, después de todo era Eddie. Todo se sentía tan natural con él que nada parecía nada fuera de lugar.

Nada hasta que entraron a su apartamento y Eddie dejó la canasta en la mesa que estaba justo en frente de la entrada para luego entrar a la sala mientras el más alto colgaba los sacos. Después de unos momentos, se recordó en que estado estaba su sala y empezó a entrar en pánico. 

—¿Richie? Tú... mmm... ¿moviste los sofás? ¿O hay algo de que deba preocuparme?

Richie aún estaba entrando en pánico. Casi pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se puso alerta y su respiración empezaba a acerlerarse. A pesar de ello, después de unos segundos, tomó un suspiro y empezó a decirse palabras de ánimo. Aún estaba murmurando un "Tú lo tienes, Tozier. Puedes hacerlo", cuando entró a la sala. 

Vió a un Eddie parado en el lugar en el cuál normalmente estaba la mesa con el jarrón de flores que Richie le traía cada dos semanas. Él alzó una ceja en su dirección y Richie sonrió levemente para luego dirigirse a su novio - Dios quisiera que su futuro prometido- y abrazarlo. Eddie alzó su vista, lo vió a través de esas largas y oscuras pestañas y como de costumbre, el corazón de Richie dió una voltereta en su pecho. 

—Creí que podríamos bailar un poco—, y los ojos de Eddie resplandecieron—. Una de tus viejas canciones de Sinatra, nunca hemos bailado una de sus canciones sin nadie viéndonos. 

Eddie asintió, se quitó los zapatos para tirarlos en alguna esquina de la habitación y vió como Richie se dirigía a la vieja radio- algo que Eddie había tomado al irse a Nueva York, una de las pertenencias de Frank que Sonia no había escondido- que aún tenía un espacio para cassettes. Richie insertó uno de los que aún conservaban y con toda la discreción que pudo reunir, tomó el anillo que estaba debajo del radio para meterlo en su bolsillo. Tomó un suspiro, le dió play a la canción y se dió la vuelta para ver a Eddie. 

También se quitó los zapatos. Las notas iniciales de alguna de las canciones de Frank Sinatra empezaron a envolverlos y Richie se acercó a su novio. Envolvió un brazo en la cintura del más bajo mientras tomaba la mano de Eddie con la que tenía libre. Su novio apoyó la que no estaba siendo tomada por Richie en su hombro y empezaron a moverse. 

—Esta canción fue la que estaba en la boda de Stan y Patty, ¿no?

—Creo que sí—, contestó Richie mientras hacía que Eddie diese una vuelta sobre si mismo—. Aunque me trae más recuerdos del baile de secundaria.

—Diablos, es cierto— rió Eddie—. Ni siquiera sé porque no eligieron algo menos antigüo.

—Vamos, Eds— intervino el más alto con una sonrisa—. Sinatra es la cúspide del romance. Y también lo son los bailes de graduación. Eran un combo perfecto. Además, con esta canción conseguí llevarte fuera del gimnasio para bailar. Dime qué no fue romántico.

—Crei que me habías llevado afuera para besarme— el castaño lo dijo en un tono juguetón.

—Bueno, eso fue una ventaja de más. 

—Claro que lo fue, Rich—. Y con eso, Eddie enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Richie y él apoyo la barbilla en su cabeza. 

Siguieron moviéndose lentamente. Richie sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando lo que quedaba de la canción terminara. Y, sólo en ese momento, no podía sentir nervios porque aunque Eddie le dijiese que no, lo amaba. Eso lo tenía por seguro. 

Frank Sinatra entonó las últimas notas del último verso y ambos se quedaron quietos. Eddie lentamente retiró sus brazos del cuerpo de Richie para darle una sonrisa y luego fue a quitar el cassette de la radio. 

El azabache sintió los nervios invadir su cuerpo. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, y como su pie empezaba a moverse en un reflejo Con otro suspiro tembloroso, metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el anillo 

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. 

Se colocó unos detrás de Eddie. Todo él temblaba. Definitivamente estaba nervioso. Con otro maldito suspiro, se dejó caer en una rodilla procurando no hacer ruido y elevó su mano. Y espero. La mano que no sostenía el anillo estaba empezando a sudar y la que si lo hacía tembló un poco al principio. 

—Bueno, creo que es hora de...— Eddie se volteó y se quedó completamente congelado viendo a Richie sobre su rodilla. Luego, dirigió la vista a la banda de plata que Richie sostenía y soltó un jadeo. 

Exhalo un poco de aire y habló.

—Podría decir muchas cosas, Eds— empezó Richie. En serio estaba haciendo esto. Lo estaba haciendo en serio. Estaba sobre su puta rodilla e iba a proponerle matrimonio a Eddie. Joder—. Podría decirte que te amo y que eres el amor de mi vida. Que eres mi mejor amigo o lo hermoso que eres y lo feliz que me haces. Pero no es nada que no te haya dicho ya. Aún así, todo eso es cierto. Porque te amo, Eddie. Te he amado desde que tengo dieciséis, aunque no entendiese muy bien de que iba el amor, y once años después sigo haciéndolo como el primer día. Estos últimos años han sido la cosa más preciosa que me ha pasado en la vida y debes saber que es verdad aunque te lo diga casi siempre—. Eddie seguía completamente congelado, pero eso no detuvo al contrario—. Y ahora te estoy pidiendo que pueda llamarte mi esposo. Entonces, por favor, cásate conmigo y déjame quererte por el resto de nuestras vidas. 

Había silencio por toda la casa y el pequeño castaño aún no movía ningún músculo. Richie empezó a preocuparse; y si, después de todo, ¿Eddie no quería estar con el por lo que restaba de tiempo? ¿Y si realmente no estaban tan bien como Richie pensaba? ¿Y si-? Antes de que pudiera seguir asfixiandose en más preguntas, Eddie se movió, pero para ser sincero, Richie hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera en ese momento. 

Vió a su novio- si aún lo eran, después de eso- y la decisión que vió en ellos, esa que siempre lo hacía sonreír porque nunca sabía a qué iba, lo asustó un poco. Después de darle esa mirada, que hizo que el corazón de Richie parara, pero no en el buen sentido, se irguió rápidamente y empezó a caminar a prisa hacía la puerta principal. 

Y a él se le rompió el corazón. 

La quinta vez que Richie Tozier le propuso matrimonio a Eddie Kaspbrak fue cuando tenían veintisiete años; hubo un anillo costoso y estaba sobre una rodilla pero Eddie no le contestó y en cambio se dirigió a la puerta principal. Richie se quedó en la sala aún sobre su rodilla y si se esforzaba demasiado, podía ver los pedazos de su corazón esparcidos por la alfombra que limpió dos veces.


	6. Chapter 6

La primera y única vez que Eddie Kapsbrak le propuso matrimonio a Richie Tozier fue cuando tenían veintisiete años. 

Para ese punto, Eddie pensó que las cosas no podían mejorar. Creyó que lo que estaba pasando entre ellos no sería mejor. Aunque tuvo que haber sabido que estaba equivocado. Con Richie, las cosas siempre eran mejores. Había sido así desde que se habían conocido. 

Desde que eran pequeños, lo que ellos tenían siempre había sido diferente. Siempre se protegían el uno al otro. Siempre se molestaban y siempre estaban tocándose. Su atención siempre estaba en el otro. 

Al principio, cuando tenían siete, cuando apenas se habían conocido, se tomaban de las manos. Richie casi siempre estaba bromeando cosas sobre tontas y Eddie le remarcaba lo tontas que eran esas bromas. Y se tomaban de las manos. Era mientras corrían por los Barrens o cuando saltaban en la cantera. A veces, incluso cuando estaban en un receso en la escuela y corrían por todo el patio o cuando se escondían. Luego, crecieron y se dieron cuenta que dos chicos tomados de la mano no eran bien vistos en Derry. 

Eso pasó después de una de las estúpidas propuestas de matrimonio de parte de Richie. A los diez, Eddie no sabía muy bien de que iba el matrimonio, sólo sabía que deberían besarse y no le molestaría besar a Richie pero no se lo dijo, pero si sabía que no podía pasar entre dos chicos. Eso era lo que su madre le había dicho. Así que le dijo que no pero se llevó el anillo. Luego, aprendió que si algún habitante de Derry los hubiera visto, no les habría ido bien.

Aún así, siguieron con su contacto físico. Normalmente, Richie siempre estaba empujándolo o abrazando sus hombros e incluso a veces le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a modo de broma y aún así Eddie se sonrojaba como un idiota. A veces, cuándo estaban en la casa club y amontonados en la hamaca, Richie apoyaba su mano en la pierna de Eddie, justo sobre su tobillo. O a veces, sus brazos se rozaban cuando caminaban. Siempre había sido diferente entre ambos. Y los perdedores lo sabían. 

Cuando tenían quince años, Richie le pidió matrimonio de nuevo y aunque el más pequeño pensaba que no tenía ningún significado -años después, a los veintidós, Richie le dijo que había sido porque se había empezado a dar cuenta de su crush en Eddie- se había sonrojado como idiota y había sentido las tan famosas y malditas mariposas. Empezó a ser más conciente sobre todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, no le molestaba.

A los diesciseis, Eddie se dió cuenta de cuando tiempo estaba centrado en Richie.

Cuando estaban con los demás, casi siempre estaban el uno al lado del otro. Se inclinaban hacia el contrario cuando reían. Se dió cuenta de cuan sonrojado se ponía cada que Richie le cantaba una de las canciones románticas que escuchaban de vez en cuando. Richie había empezado a darle pequeñas cosas de vez en cuando entre los dieciséis y dieciocho, a veces eran Skittles o algún dulce pequeño. Le daba pequeños abrazos, le besaba la mejilla de vez en cuando y entre esos pequeños actos Eddie se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado.

Había tenido toda una crisis y Bill también la había sufrido.

—¿Tal vez le gusto?—había dicho Eddie en su habitación mientras caminaba y Bill estaba tirado en su cama—. O... tal vez no, después de todo, así es Richie, ¿no? Siempre coquetea, está bromeando y... no significa nada, es solo él...

—Eddie—, lo había interrumpido Bill.

—¿Sí?

—¿Richie coquetea con Mike?

—No— había respondido mientras tomaba la orilla de su camisa y la retorcía—, pero...

—¿Coquetea con Stan?— había preguntado de nuevo, con un suspiro.

—No, pero..

—¿Le propone matrimonio a alguno de los otros perdedores?— había dicho con un tono de aburrimiento.

—¿No? Pero aún así...

—Nada, Eddie, él solo coquetea contigo, te da esa atención a tí. Ahí está tu respuesta— Eddie había cerrado su boca abruptamente—. Así que ahora, déjame terminar la tarea.

La cosa había quedado así y de todas maneras, Eddie siguió pensando sobre el tema.

A los diecisiete, Eddie se dió cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Se dió cuenta por cuan cómodo y bien se sentía cuando él estaba alrededor. Cada vez que Richie lo tocaba siquiera, y las veces en las que le abrazaba la cintura o simplemente le hablaba, Eddie se sentía totalmente seguro. No en la manera en la que se sentía seguro en su casa, no esa seguridad de un techo, comida y cosas básicas. Con él se sentía cómodo y seguro en el sentido que no importaba que, Richie no se iría. Porque Richie siempre estaría allí. Se quedaría ahí con él, cuidando de él, de la misma manera que Eddie cuidaba del chico con anteojos.

A los dieciocho, Eddie se le confesó a Richie y viceversa. Cada vez que pensaba en ese día, se sentía de nuevo como un estúpido adolescente enamorado.

Cuando ambos entraron en la universidad, pasaron todos esos años de estudios en una relación a larga distancia. 

Eddie amó Nueva York, pero era una ciudad demasiado estresante en la cual vivir. Tenía que salir casi una hora antes de cualquier reunión. El clima no era lo suficientemente cálido para Eddie y de cierta manera, odiaba que siempre hubiese tanta gente a todas horas del día. El tráfico era casi insoportable y había ruido muy a menudo. Conoció a Audra allí y se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas, pero no podría lidiar con Nueva York. 

Entonces, cuando Richie lo alentó a ir a California después de que Eddie se lo propusiera, se sintió de lo más feliz. 

Se levantaba temprano y salía a trabajar luego de desayunar con su novio, Richie hacía lo propio y se encontraban en el apartamento hasta en las noches, cuando no podían almorzar juntos. 

Y él siempre se sentía afortunado, porque tenía al chico al que siempre había amado. Y era mucho más de lo que pensó que merecía. 

Eddie pensaba que no podía mejorar, y de nuevo tuvo que haber sabido que estaba mal porque con Richie, las cosas podían mejorar, para su sorpresa. 

Ocurrió una de las veces en las que su novio fue por él al trabajo. Su día no había sido el mejor, un tal Victor Criss, un cliente de hacía casi un año, se había ido a quejar sobre algún fallo en su auto supuestamente culpa de Eddie, Greta Bowie, una hija de puta de la secundaria, parecía no haber cambiado nada y había entrado a gritarle sobre algo que no recordaba. Solo quería ir y enterrarse en los brazos de su novio. Tomó su abrigo -aunque en California no había mucho frío, Eddie siempre cargaba un suéter, por si acaso. Revisó que todo lo que necesitaba estuviera en los bolsillos de su abrigo gris, y empezó a apagar las luces y cerrar todo. Estaba terminando de cerrar su taller y encontró al pelinegro recostado en su auto. 

Le ofreció ir a un picnic y Eddie no pudo evitar derretirse. Era una de las pequeñas cosas que Richie hacía por él y no se sentía totalmente merecedor de estar con él. Su novio era tan atento y tremendamente dulce que Eddie a veces se olvidaba que no eran adolescentes jugueteando y disfrutando de estar enamorados. Siempre que era objeto de los pequeños detalles de Tozier y se sentía como un maldito joven con mariposas en el estómago, sólo podía esperar y confiar en que hiciera sentir a Richie de la misma manera.

Tomaron el picnic y Eddie no pudo evitar notar el nerviosismo de Richie. Era apenas un poco, supuso, dado que los largos dedos de su novio estaban tamborilereando en su muslo. La primera respuesta del porqué de ello que le pasó por la mente fue desechada casi de inmediato porque simplemente era ridícula. 

Eddie no pensó mucho en ello hasta que llegaron al apartamento. Dejó la canasta con sus cosas en la mesa en frente de la puerta principal y se dirigió a la sala. De inmediato, se dió cuenta de que los sillones no estaban en sus sitios originales, sino más apegados a la pared.

—¿Richie? Tú... mmm... ¿moviste los sofás? ¿O hay algo de que deba preocuparme?

El mencionado entra un poco después y le contesta un

—Creí que podríamos bailar un poco. Una de tus viejas canciones de Sinatra, nunca hemos bailado una de sus canciones sin nadie viéndonos. 

Eddie sonrió, asintió, se quitó los zapatos y mientras Richie se dirigía a la radio, se preguntó a si mismo si era momento de sacar el tema que ha estado rondando su cabeza por meses a colación. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo al respecto Richie le puso play a la canción y Eddie vio como le sonrió para después sacarse los zapatos. La pequeña sonrisa aún estaba presente mientras el más alto envolvia un brazo en su cintura y le tomaba la mano. Él apoyo la mano que no estaba siendo tomada en el hombro de Richie y ambos comenzaron a moverse mientras la canción de Frank Sinatra inunda la sala.

—Esta canción fue la que estaba en la boda de Stan y Patty, ¿no?

—Creo que sí—, y su novio hizo que Eddie diese una vuelta sobre si mismo—. Aunque me trae más recuerdos del baile de secundaria.

—Diablos, es cierto—soltó una risa ante el recuerdo de ambos a los dieciocho en su último baile de secundaria bailando tontamente en el pasillo fuera del gimnasio—. Ni siquiera sé porque no eligieron algo menos antigüo.

—Vamos, Eds. Sinatra es la cúspide del romance. Y también lo son los bailes de graduación. Eran un combo perfecto. Además, con esta canción conseguí llevarte fuera del gimnasio para bailar. Dime qué no fue romántico— probablemente lo había sido pero no era como si Eddie fuese a admitirlo.

—Crei que me habías llevado afuera para besarme— dijo en cambio.

—Bueno, eso fue una ventaja de más. 

—Claro que lo fue, Rich— fue lo que dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el cuello de Richie y luego sintió como el más alto apoya su barbilla en su cabello.

Mientras seguían moviéndose, Eddie volvió a pensar sobre ese tema. Quería creer que no arruinaría toda la atmósfera cómoda que habían creado pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuese cierto. Entonces, sólo se dejó llevar por Richie y su calidez mientras se decía que había más tiempo, que no era necesario hablar de ello justo en ese momento.

Cuando la canción acabó, no se movieron por un rato hasta que Eddie se separó de él y le dió una sonrisa. Se dirigió a la radio antigua de su padre para quitar el cassette y no puedo evitar quedarse allí viendo el aparato mientras pensaba en su padre por un segundo. 

Tal vez, habría podido preguntarle a él sobre ese tema y el podría haberlo aconsejado. Tal vez varias cosas también hubiesen cambiado a lo largo de su vida. Tal vez, hubiese podido llevar a Richie a su casa sin el riesgo de que fuese insultado. Tal vez, su padre le hubiese enseñado más cosas sobre los autos que amaba reparar.

Y la cosa estaba en que no era la primera vez que lo pensaba. A veces, divagaba en como hubiese cambiado su vida si su padre lo hubiese criado junto a su madre o incluso si hubiese sido solo él.

Finalmente, sólo soltó un pequeño suspiro y dejó que la nostalgia lo abandonase poco a poco.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de...— se volteó y luego no pudo mover otro maldito músculo porque Richie estaba sobre su rodilla. Estaba sobre su rodilla, Eddie absorbió la expresión de Richie para luego dirigir su mirada hacia y vió que tenía un anillo de plata en la mano que tenía levantada, entonces soltó un jadeo. 

Richie exhaló profundamente y habló con una voz casi temblorosa pero más que todo, emocionada.

—Podría decir muchas cosas, Eds— le dijo Richie. En ese momento, Eddie conectó los puntos y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y aún así no se movió ni un poco—. Podría decirte que te amo y que eres el amor de mi vida. Que eres mi mejor amigo o lo hermoso que eres y lo feliz que me haces. Pero no es nada que no te haya dicho ya. Aún así, todo eso es cierto. Porque te amo, Eddie. Te he amado desde que tengo dieciséis, aunque no entendiese muy bien de que iba el amor, y once años después sigo haciéndolo como el primer día. Estos últimos años han sido la cosa más preciosa que me ha pasado en la vida y debes saber que es verdad aunque te lo diga casi siempre- Eddie sintio que se iba a quedar sin oxígeno porque estaba sosteniendo el aliento. No podía hacer nada, ni responder ni quitar la vista de su novio, ni siquiera podía parpadear, joder—. Y ahora te estoy pidiendo que pueda llamarte mi esposo. Entonces, por favor, cásate conmigo y déjame quererte por el resto de nuestras vidas. 

El silencio en el apartamento era ensordecedor. Eddie tomó todos esos eventos como un señal de que no podía posponer hablar sobre el tema. Entonces, por fin pareció tomar el dominio de su cuerpo de nuevo y miró a Richie a los ojos, justo ahí tomó la decisión que lo había atormentado hacía casi un añ y con paso apresurado, se dirigió a la entrada de su apartamento. 

Sus pies descalzos chocando contra la alfombra era lo único que resonaba en el lugar. A su espalda pudo escuchar como Richie soltaba un suspiro que no supo descifrar y se movió aún más rápido hacia la salida.

Paró en frente de la puerta y empezó a rebuscar las cosas suyas que estaban allí. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, envolvió su puño alrededor y regresó a la sala. 

Richie estaba arrodillado con las palmas abiertas. El castaño vió relucir el anillo ante la luz de la sala, entre sus manos. Su novio se quitó los anteojos y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz.

Eddie, con pasos cautelosos, se acercó para arrodillarse frente a él con las manos envueltas sobre el maldito objeto que le había quitado el sueño.

—Rich— levantó la cabeza y el mayor vió las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas y también las que hacían que los ojos del hombre del que había estado enamorado toda su maldita vida, resplandecieran. El corazón se le rompio un poco. Acunó la cara del más alto entre sus manos, quitando el rastro de las lágrimas con sus pulgares—. Hey. No. Tranquilo, ¿qué pasa? 

—Tú... tú, te fuiste y...—dijo apenas, casi balbuceando. 

Ante la mención de su pequeño viaje hacía la entrada de su apartamento, una sonrisa inundó su expresión, retiró sus manos de la cara de su novio y abrió la cajita que había escondido en la canasta del picnc.

—Fui por esto— murmuró—. Supongo que no creías que iba a dejar que hicieras esto solo. 

Richie dirigió su vista hacia las manos de Eddie y se fijó en el anillo que está en la caja de terciopelo rojo que su novio acaba de abrir. Luego, miró sus propias manos con el anillo entre ellas. Se quedó callado y Eddie supo que era su turno de hablar. 

—Habia estado en mi escritorio por casi un año— empezó—. Lo pensé desde hace un año y medio, más o menos, pero no compré el anillo hasta después.

Había sido cuando Audra los visitó por tercera vez. Había arrastrado a Eddie hasta una joyería gigante porque "estaba de que lloriquease como un bebé y no hiciera nada". Eddie compró un anillo de plata, una banda simple de plata pero pidió una inscripción dentro del anillo. Nada realmente romántico. Solo un 'e+r'. 

—He estado pensando sobre este rollo del matrimonio por meses y decidí sacarlo del taller porque me prometí empezar a buscar el momento ideal. Nunca saqué el tema porque, no sé, no quería soñar adelantado, supongo— pauso por unos momentos antes de continuar hablando—. La cosa, Richie, es que también me dije que tú y a has hecho esto suficientes veces— el contrario esbozó una sonrisa y empujó sus lentes, que se estaban deslizando por el puente de su nariz, hacia arriba—. Unas... ¿cuatro? ¿cinco veces?

—Cinco— contestó y rió aún con las marcas de las lágrimas por sus mejillas—. Si cuentas el desastre que pasó hace diez minutos. 

—No, mira. Sobre eso, escúchame. Richie, te amo— le dijo y su novio tragó saliva para luego verlo fijamente a los ojos—. Y lo sabes. Pero quiero que lo sientas. Quiero que te sientas tan amado como me haces sentir, Rich. Porque contigo no me siento pequeño ni frágil ni débil ni todo lo que me han hecho sentir a lo largo de mi vida.

El menor, por apenas unos meses pero Eddie siempre bromeaba remarcando su edad, abrió la boca, tal vez para contestar pero su novio negó.

—También me has dado los mejores años de mi corta vida, cariño. Tú y tus estúpidos apodos y terrible sentido de la moda y bromas tontas y ocurrencias y sonrisas—. prosiguió y sintió como la emoción se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta hecho de palabras que luchaban por salir y sintió como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas—. Nunca pensé que esto sería algo que mereciera pero tú me haces sentir que lo merezco. Hay veces en las que pienso... en las que sé... que eres demasiado bueno para mí. Y a veces aún me asusta creer en que existe la posibilidad de que te darás cuenta y conseguirás a alguien mejor.

Richie se alarmó y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. El castaño estaba seguro de que iba a interrumpir y tomo su rostro entre sus manos de nuevo. 

—Escucha, eso, me alienta a intentar mejorar— continuó—. Tú me alientas a intentar no explotar frente a cada estúpido cliente, a no frenarme y a intentar ser más paciente o calmado y mierdas así. Haces que quiera ser mejor por ti, cariño. Y Dios o quién sea que esté allí arriba sabe que nunca creí que lo haría.

A este punto, habían unas cuantas lágrimas en mejillas de ambos y Richie tenía una sonrisa fácil, pequeña y tierna, y Eddie, como el idiota enamorado que era, se derritió.

—Y quiero seguir intentando, Rich—, él parece notar a dónde va y entonces más lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro—. Quiero intentar ser mejor el tiempo que pueda y quiero que hagas de los próximos años, los mejores de mi vida, como lo has estado haciendo. Cásate conmigo.

Y Richie, el desgraciado, no esperó ni un maldito segundo. Lo tiró sobre la alfombra cuando se abalanzó sobre él. 

—Dios, Kaspbrak, no querías darme el sí e hiciste que yo te lo diera— le dijo mientras empezó a besarle toda la cara empapada en lágrimas—. Claro que sí. Eddie, sí, carajo.

Y los dos rieron. Rieron mientras se besaban toda la cara y estaban descalzos y entre todo el atrejeo, consiguen colocarse los anillos el uno al otro. Y siguieron riendo. Y besándose. Y también derramando algunas lágrimas más.

—Tengo que llamar a Bev— dijo Richie mientras se alejaban respirando pesadamente con sonrisas deslumbrantes e imborrables.

—¿Qué?

—Dijo que quería que la próxima llamada fuera sobre cómo ya estamos comprometidos.

Eddie se rió porque era parecido a lo que Audra le había dicho.

—Deja de hablar sobre eso y llévame a la cama, Tozier.

—Deberias empezar a acostumbrarte a llamarme Kaspbrak porque pienso tomar tu apellido—, tomó a Eddie por los muslos y él envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de su ahora prometido. 

—¿Oh? ¿En serio?— dijo Eddie sonriendo ante la idea de que Richie sea conocido como Kaspbrak cuando empiece en el mundo del entrentemiento como siempre había querido.

—Si— y lo besó de nuevo mientras se dirige a su habitación—. Aunque pensándolo bien, si tú tomas mi apellido, serías E.T.

—¡Richie!— le dijo mientras cerraban la puerta y él lo ponía sobre la cama. 

Su prometido—estaban comprometidos, joder— soltó una carcajada y beso de nuevo a Eddie con una sonrisa.

Eddie también sonrió. Y supo que, por el momento, nunca se había sentido tan jodidamente feliz y simplemente vivo, que ahí, en ese momento, entre los brazos de Richie.

La primera y única vez que Eddie Kapsbrak le propuso matrimonio a Richie Tozier fue cuando tenían veintisiete años. Todo fue consecuente a la quinta propuesta de Richie, a la que no responde, pero él si lo hizo. Richie le dijo que sí mientras rodaban descalzos y besándose en la sala de su apartamento. Eddie supo en ese momento que no podría haber pedido nada más.


End file.
